Computing devices such as laptops, phones and tablets are becoming more and more portable. They strive to be lighter and thinner than ever, yet to have more powerful computing capacity and speed than their predecessors. These types of devices are still relatively expensive, and therefore require protection even when they are handled with care. The present disclosure supports a case for this very purpose, taking into consideration the force and pattern of impact, as well as the need of heat dissipation.